The present disclosure relates to a light source device that emits higher-power laser light by wavelength beam combining (WBC).
In various fields including laser processing, demand for light source devices that emit high-power laser has been increasing. Examples of light source devices that emits high-power laser beam include a light source device employing wavelength beam combining (hereinafter may also be referred to as the “WBC device”). Examples of WBC devices include a wavelength-tunable light source device described in JP 2003-324227 A (see FIG. 8 in JP 2003-324227 A). In the wavelength-tunable light source device described in JP 2003-324227, light beams of different oscillation wavelengths, each emitted from a respective one of a plurality of semiconductor lasers, are combined using a diffraction grating. Furthermore, J P 2003-324227 A describes that a portion of the combined light beam is branched to be monitored, which allows feedback control of the arrangement angle of the combining diffraction grating and the emission angles of light beams from the semiconductor lasers.